


Isolation (Ereri Fanfiction)

by novabxmb



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adultery, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Breaking Up & Making Up, Complicated Relationships, Crying, Denial, Depression, Domestic Violence, Drama, Engagement, False Accusations, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Insecurity, Jealousy, Light Bondage, Love, M/M, Mpreg, POV Eren Yeager, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Romance, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novabxmb/pseuds/novabxmb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don’t know how it got to this point. The jealously. The constant heartbreak. Lying and tears. Maybe we were just going through a rough patch. Maybe....we were just slowly falling out of love."</p><p> </p><p>“I never want to let you go....”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Over and Over Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt for writing something different, so work with me here.

Eren’s POV

 I don’t know how it got to this point. The jealously. The constant heartbreak. Lying and tears. Maybe we were just going through a rough patch. Maybe....we were just slowly falling out of love. Life with Levi had always been great. We’d been together since high school. He is twenty six now and I am twenty three. He had always been good to me. When I had a job he forced me to quit. He comes from an insanely rich family, so he wanted to take care of me. Basically I was a stay at home kinda person. I occasionally went out with friends...until that became a problem. Some nights, I would come home super late and he’d already be home...waiting for me. Usually with a scowl on his face and some kind of alcoholic beverage in his hand. I knew in my head it would be one of those nights. We’d argue over accusations and one of us would end up crying. The night would end with us making up through sex.

 It didn’t use to get like this.

_This was one of those nights._

 I threw my car keys on the table by the front door and took my hoodie off and hung it on the rack beside me. I glanced over at Levi. He was smoking a cigarette this time while eyeing me. “What...have I told you about smoking? It’ll ruin your health,” I say in a low voice. The living room was dim. I could still see the frown on his face though. I walked over to him and stood in front of him, crossing my arms. “Why are you up so late?” I asked, Levi put his cigarette out without breaking eye contact with me. “I should be asking you why are you out so fucking late?” he asked. I sighed. “I told you earlier I’d be out with Mikasa and the others today,” I say. “Till 12:00 in the morning?! _Who is it,_ Eren?” Levi raised his voice. “What do you mean?!” I raised my voice as well. Levi leaned forward and began to speak. “Are you trying to...see other people? Am I not good enough for you?” Levi asked. I rolled my eyes. “I dunno why you keep assuming that I’m cheating on you. You do this every time I go out. Stop.”

 I step back as Levi stood up before me. “You sure? Eren, when we go out, I see how other guys look at you and how you shoot them flirty glares back like it’s nothing. You probably do the same when I’m not around!” I rolled my eyes once more and frowned. “I’m tired. I’m not doing this with you again for the third time this week. Don’t you understand? I chose you, Levi. I love you and not the others. Stop being so insecure.” I say as I turn around to head upstairs. I heard Levi sharply breathe as he grabbed my wrist out of frustration. His nails clawed me just a bit, but enough for my wrist to sting. “Levi, let me go, that hurts,” I say. “Don’t walk away...I...I am sorry, ok? It’s just suspicious when you come home super late every other night. I’m sorry, love.”

 He raised my wrist up to his mouth and kissed it softly. “Sorry...he muttered. I felt the tears start to form in the corners of my eyes. Dammit. He always knew how to make me feel sorry for his ass. With my other hand, I wiped them away. “You gotta stop, Levi. Like...why would I want to hurt you?” I ask. Without an answer, Levi placed his hand behind my head and pulled me in closer. Before I could say a word, I felt his lips on mine. He quickly pressed his tongue against my lips. He wanted entrance. I let him in. The way his tongue felt against mine made me weak in the knees. I moaned into the heated kiss as he got more aggressive. He tasted of cigarettes and alcohol. So, he had been drinking. It was a unique taste, but in a way I loved it. “L...Levi...” I said weakly between kisses. I softly pushed him away from me. He looked at me with those soft eyes of his and grabbed my hand and pulled me down to the carpeted floor. “Don’t cry. I hate when you cry.” He rubbed his thumb across my cheek as I looked at him.

 The fireplace was on and the room was still dim. I knew what Levi wanted. He wanted to make love to me on the living room floor in front of the fireplace. This cheeky bastard...and like a sucker, I was gonna let him. I lifted my arms as he took my shirt off. Then he pushed onto my back and climbed on top of me, fully clothed. The way his hair fell over his face as he looked down at me made me want him even more. He leaned in closer and kissed the side of my neck. A tender spot which he knew always made me moan. “Oooh...Levi...please..” I squirmed under him. He licked that same spot before biting down hard. A loud moan escaped my lips as I then felt him sucking that spot, giving me a hickey. He pinched my left nipple as he continued the foreplay. I didn’t know how much longer I could take this. I wanted Levi. I wanted him now. My lewd moans came to a stop as I breathed out, “Will you please...please just fuck me already... I forgive you. I do...just make me feel good now.” Levi kissed me on the lips once more before asking. “You need me?” I nodded. “I need you.”

________________________________________________________________________________________________

 I felt stress free. I felt amazing for the time being. Levi and I were cuddled up on the floor with a thin blanket covering our naked bodies. After the intense sex, I was surprised he had the stamina to go upstairs to get the blanket, along with the mountain of pillow that surrounded us. I can admit, the setting was romantic but I can’t help but to think. This happens all the time..but I’ll enjoy this moment for me. He ran his fingers through my hair. It felt nice. It really did. His chest was warm against my cheek. I closed my eyes and snuggled in closer. “Eren? Did you fall asleep?” I heard him ask. “No...not quiet...I’m just resting my eyes.” I answer as I smile. “I just want you to know that I love you. I love you so much. It’s making me crazy...that I could love you the way I do...” he told me. I knew where he was going with this. “It’s ok. That’s in the past now. I forgive you.” Levi sighed. “It’s just that...I love you so much and I never want to let you go, Eren. I may fuck up sometimes, but still.” There was a slight pause.

“I _never_ want to let you go....”


	2. Reminiscing

**Eren's POV**

 

_"Why does it always end up like this?” I asked quietly._

_Levi nibbled on my ear, causing me to moan._

_“What do you mean?” Levi asked._

_He slowly licked the side of my neck as I cried out his name and I felt my dick throb._

_“We were just arguing and you have me here...now on the floor...” I say.   “Wanting...you...”_

_“I’m truly sorry...” Levi said against my skin._

_I held back a moan as I felt my eyes start to water._

_This always happens. Why do I have to be so forgiving? So naive?_

_“Don’t cry baby. I mean it this time. I don’t want to risk running you away,” Levi said._

_I clawed at his skin as he continued teasing me. He then held my wrists down against the floor and stared me down._

_“You know, I love you...right Eren? You love me?”  he asked before entering me._

_“LEVI!” I shrieked._

_He grunted as he tried to find a steady pace to stick  to._

_“Y-yes!   Don’t question it,” I whine. He stopped thrusting and kissed me with all the passion he had ._

_I could help but let out such noises. Levi was so intoxicating. Every time we had sex he made my body feel like it was on fire. As he held me close, I could still smell the alcohol on his breath. I didn’t care anymore. This was his way of showing me that he was sorry and him being drunk didn’t bother me. It just made me want more of him._

_“Eren…f-fuck. I don’t think…I don’t think I’ll last that long!” he grunted in-between strokes. “You just started,” I said. With that being said, Levi placed my right leg over his shoulder while he went even deeper inside me. I threw my head back as I let out a wave of moans. He was making a complete mess of me and a was letting him._

_“It’s just that you feel so good. Oh, Eren. Mmm…you take me in so good…it’s almost unbelievable.” Levi said. “Then why are you going so slow?” I asked. “Don’t wanna give you..carpet burn,” Levi said while keeping the pace. “I’ll be ok. Go deeper..and faster please? I’m- I’m almost there myself-” Before I could finish my sentence, I felt his hand around my neck. He squeezed it a little as he did as I asked._

_I almost felt helpless as Levi kept pounding into me. His nails dug into my thigh as his grip on it became tighter with each sloppy thrust. His hand was still on my neck. We never broke eye contact._

_“Eren! Say it! Say you love me!” he growled. His voice was low and sexy. I almost came on the spot. Most of the time he would want me to say that during sex, especially when he was about to climax. It was his own little kink I guess. “I love you! Ah~ Le-Levi! You know I do!” I tried to maintain my voice as I felt myself coming. Sweet relief. The only thing I didn’t like was that most of it got on me._

_Levi gave a few more thrusts before coming- filling me up. “Yes…Eren. Fuck. I love you too.” He pulled out and pushed some of my hair out of my face._

_“My beautiful Eren.”_

_He then passionately kissed me as I clung onto his naked body._

__

 I had been awake for awhile now. I just couldn't stop thinking about last night. I ran my fingers over my collarbone- which was sore and bruised. I don't even remember making it to the bedroom last night. Of course Levi wasn't in bed with me. He... always leaves early in the morning...but not on the weekends. I payed no mind to my suspension and lazily got out of bed. My lower back was also sure. With Levi being drunk the night before he probably wasn’t aware of how rough he was. The cool air hit my naked body as I went into the bathroom. I started the shower and then stood in front of the mirror.

  _I used to think I was beautiful._

_I used to think that I was special._

 My hair looked a mess and my eyes were almost bloodshot. I remember sobbing myself to sleep as he slept peacefully beside me…just thinking about how Levi views me now. If he truly loves me he has a funny way of showing it. I love him- I really do but..when did I become so vulnerable?

 

  I hadn’t planned on taking such a long shower. I wasn’t really planning on going anywhere today either so I didn’t bother putting on a shirt or anything. I just found a pair of shorts to put on and towel to dry my hair as I make my way downstairs. Before I even made it to the last step, my eyes caught a view of what was placed on the living room table. A rose and a note of some sort. I sighed as I wrapped the towel around my head. Oh, it was a rose alright but for what? I took the note from the table and began to read it.

 

  **_Good morning, love._**

**_I watched you sleep as I wrote this. You’re probably wondering why I’m gone? It’s early and I want to go for a morning run…_ **

 

**_Eren…I’m sorry about last night. I made you cry yet again….I love you so much and I-well I’ll discuss it with you when I get back._ **

**_Love, Levi_ **

 

 What a _half assed_ note. I tossed it back on the table and picked up the rose. _Hm, just one rose…?_ I brought it with me as I proceeded into the kitchen to get some orange juice. I placed it on the counter. ”Talk about it my ass…” I mumbled to myself as I rummaged through the fridge.

 That’s when I felt of hands on my hips from behind. I tensed up. “Relax, it’s just me. Don’t be so jumpy, Levi purred in my ear. I grabbed the juice and and softly pushed him away from me. “Well maybe you shouldn’t sneak up on people like that,” I snapped. Levi grabbed my wrist. “Don’t drink that. I got you coffee.” I rolled my eyes and pouted as he put the juice back in the fridge.

 “You know, you could have just woke me up to tell me you were going out this morning instead of creepily watching me sleep as you wrote that note,” I said. Levi eyed me. “I didn’t want to wake you. You looked like you needed the rest.” The room fell silent as we just looked at each other.

 “Did I…do that to you?” Levi spoke up. Confused I ask, “What? What are you talking about?” Levi rushed over to me and ran his fingers across my neck. “This. All these hickeys. I’m sorry, Eren. Really, I am.” He started kissing them and god did it turn me on. “You don’t have to keep saying sorry. You sound like a broken record.” He stopped kissing my neck and looked at me. “But how will you know that I’m sorry if I don’t say sorry?” I laughed. “You are impossible sometimes.” “And you’re turning me on right now,” Levi quickly responded. “No really. I just got cleaned and you’re not about to dirty me up. Besides, you’re all sweaty,” I said. “No shit. I’m about to head up and shower anyways. I’ll just get rid of this raging boner myself,” Levi chuckled before heading upstairs.       

 


	3. I'm Fine

**_Eren's POV Flashback_ **

**_"You and that Levi guy have really been hanging out alot lately. I don't understand it. You two are so different," Armin said. "Have you been analyzing us?" I laughed. "No, it's just obvious. He doesn't seem like the talkative type. The outgoing type. The friendly type. Plus he is a senior. You see where I'm going with this?" Armin asked. "Well, he talks to me just fine. When we hang out he's so outgoing and fun and he's nice to me. If he weren't all those things, I would have stopped hanging with him," I said. Armin shrugged, "Well, Eren, if he is nice to you and respects you, he's good in my book." Armin has always been like this. Looking out for me and making sure people treat me nice. He's a great friend. He really is._ **

**_My doorbell rang._ **

**_"And who could that be?" I asked while getting up. I opened the door and there was Levi. "Well, I don't wanna be a third wheel here. I guess I'll be going," Armin said. "Where are you are you going?" I asked. "I'm going over to Mikasa's. I'll call you later," Armin oddly blushed before dashing out. Levi stepped in looking confused. "Does he always act like that?" I laughed at that and invited him on in. "Yes, but I'm used to it now. Anyway, why are you here. I didn't even see you around school today," I said. Levi sat on the couch and picked at his fingernails. "Oh...I was sick today." I sat beside him. He didn't look like he'd been sick but what do I know? If anything he seemed nervous. "Well, what do you have? I can't get sick I'll miss school and-" "Don't worry, it's not contagious." Levi smiled. "I actually was lovesick..." Love sick? Was this some kind of cheesy joke? Levi picked up the remote and turned the TV off. "I actually came over to talk to you about it."_ **

**_Levi looked at me and smiled. He was acting...strange today. First I don't see him at school and now he just shows up at my house all...like this? "Eren? Do you know what being love sick means?"I shook my head. Levi ruffled my hair. "Of course you don't. You're still quiet young and so cute..." he said. "Cute?" I asked. Levi nodded. "Eren...you might not understand what I'm about to tell you right now. Hell...I can't believe I'm about to tell you this either.." he said. Levi then placed his hand on mine. His hand was shaking as he began to speak again._ **

**_"Eren, befriending you has been the best thing that I've ever done. You're so full of life and you are so cute...so very cute. I uh- over the time I've known you, I've developed these feelings...for you. Before I knew it, I was starting to crush on you. I never thought I'd start liking you this much...Eren," Levi said. My cheeks felt like they were on fire. I never thought someone would ever have a crush on me, let alone an older guy...like Levi. I couldn't do anything but blush and fidget in my seat. "You like me? Me? Wow...this is so amazing. I-I- I have had a crush on you too for awhile now but someone as shy as me would never....be able to confess that," I say. My god, I was so nervous but I was happy. So unbelievably happy._ **

**_"Look at you. Even though you are as red as a tomato right now you're still the cutest ever..." Levi caressed my cheek. "Eren? Have you ever kissed anyone before?" I shook my head. Levi leaned in so that the tip of our noses were touching. I wonder if he could hear how loud my heart was beating right now. His eyes were fixated on me. "Can I kiss you? Nothing fancy or anything. Just a sweet, simple kiss? I would like to be your first kiss and I'd like for you to be mine," he whispered. This was shocking. I was sure Levi would have kissed someone by now. Some as cool, handsome and sweet as him._ **

**_He tilted his head and closed his eyes as I did the same. The moment our lips touched my body felt all tingly. So, this was how it felt to finally kiss someone you like? What a wonderful feeling. It lasted for a few more moments before I pulled away and stared at Levi. "Is something wrong, Eren? You didn't like it?" he asked. "No, no I enjoyed it. Alot...it's just...what does this make us? Where do we go from here?" I asked. Levi smiled and_** **_held both of my hands. "Wait. I'll wait for you Eren, ok? I'm gonna be responsible and wait till you're eighteen to start dating you. It's just three more years for you. Three and then I'll devote myself to you. At least we know how we feel towards each other. Hopefully...it'll turn into sweet love because I already care for you deeply." He leaned foward and pecked my lips. "Can you do that? Can you wait as well?" He brought me in and hugged me tightly. I buried my face in his shirt. "Yes, Levi. I can."_ **

 

 Eren's POV

 I remember that day so clearly. I was the happiest fifteen year old in the world. I was smiling so much after he left my house that day- my mom thought I had gone mad. All the guys I turned down...all the days I wished that him and I could be together already. The days came and went. When I finally turned eighteen, I got in contact with him and we immediately starting dating. Our first year together was pure bliss. All the dates we went on. All the time we spent together. Kisses...and hugs nonstop. It was like we were the only two on this Earth.

 I wanted to lose my virginity to him. God I wanted to give myself to him more than anything but he insist on waiting...so on my twentieth birthday, I gave myself to him. That night was perfect. He was so gentle and I never wanted that night to end.

  
 After all of those loving years..I don't know what happened. It's like most of our love starting fading.

 What happened to us? Will we be ok? I love Levi more than anything but at this point I wonder what goes on in his head.

 I don't wanna lose what we have. I felt myself starting to tear up as I thought about all what was happrning. Before I knew it, I was crying...yet again. Crying enough not to even notice Levi staring at me with hurt eyes at the bottom of the stairscase.

"Eren?" he called out.

"Levi...I'm ok...I was just remembering some stuff from the past. It's nothing, I'll be fine." "You sure?" He asked while drying his hair. I nodded and gave him a fake smile through my tears.

**_I don't wanna lose what we have..._ **


End file.
